villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jean-François
Jean-François is one of the major antagonists in the video game Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure, who works together with Leonard Bonar under the alias "Graf" to take over Paris and the entire world. History Backstory At first Jean-François cared for Marie, the friend of protagonist Phantom R, as she was the daughter of Elisabeth and therefore the key to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. He would donate lots of money for noble purposes, however he began to see himself as someone who would have to reign over less intelligent people, which is why he supported Leonard Bonar to raise the Hanging Gardens. The Emperor's Treasure Jean-François first revealed Phantom R his villainous side when he attacked him with a gun on the Eiffel Tower to get the Dragon Crown he would need to raise the legacy. However, Phantom R escaped with the help of Detective Charlie by using a glider. As his final battle, after he had turned the "Chevaliers Diabolique" against Phantom R, he attacked him in a room of the Hanging Gardens, that was filled with lava, in a giant robot suite and shot gems on him, but was defeated and later arrested by Inspector Vergier. Personality Jean-François is an admirer of Napoleon Bonaparte. Phantom R got him to know as a very nice and benevolent person when he was introduced to him as Marie's guardian. However, as it later turned out Jean-François actually was a ruthless evildoer, who only cared for his own goals, while thinking it would be the best for all if he ruled over them. Powers and Abilities Having no physical power, Jean-François relies on the use of guns and his intelligence. In addition, he is in charge over fighting robots and even has his own robot suit, equipping him with a shield, a spear and a device to shoot gems. Quotes Trivia *He has many similarities to Vidocq, the main antagonist of the game Doctor Lautrec and the Forgotten Knights and Colonel Muska, the main antagonist of the movie Castle in the Sky: All three of them are male, power hungry, charismatic and well-dressed anime characters with glasses, who use guns and are (as well as female protagonists of their stories, whom they kidnap to achieve their goals) descendants of ancient, advanced civilizations, whose legacies (in all three cases flying castles) they want to use to take over the world. **Like Colonel Muska, he wears a jabot and uses antique robots to achieve his goal. **Like Vidocq, he is a sophisticated frenchman who wants to rule France and turn it into a global power with the help of knights. *His relation to Leonard Bonar can be compared to the one of Isaac and Napoleon Bonaparte. Category:Spoilers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Rich Villains Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gunmen Category:Robot Pilots Category:Spear Users Category:Shieldmen Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Delusional Category:Double Agent Category:Sadists Category:Killjoy Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Hegemony Category:Right-Hand Category:Bosses Category:Secondary Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains